


Must Be Love on the Brain

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Injury, Coitus Interruptus, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, NO DICK SUCKING IN THE LIBRARY!!!!!!, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: Honestly, Shikamaru wasn't a fool.  Naruto looked like he could crush Shikamaru's skull, thick as it was, between his thighs.  And his tan had deepened, contrasting even more with his sun-bright hair.  He stood out even more as a beacon in the midst of this dusty, decrepit storage area.Or: Three times Shikamaru and Naruto get caught getting it on in the scroll storage room, and one time they don't.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 330





	Must Be Love on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this all came out of [this picture](https://somethingnerdythiswaycomes.tumblr.com/post/626127521658847232/found-this-on-facebook-why-did-this-need-to-be)

**One.**

“Hey Naruto?” Shikamaru called, opening the door to the scroll storage rooms. He saw Naruto go in there just after he came in to work, and Naruto hasn’t been out yet, hours later. “You die in there?”

“I’m good!” Naruto called back from the depths of the room. “Just trying to find something.”

“What’re you looking for?”

“The negotiation minutes for the treaty that ended the Second Shinobi War.”

Shikamaru let the door close behind him, venturing further into the room. “You’re working on diplomacy now?”

“Yeah, Iruka-sensei wanted to mix it in with my Jonin exam stuff to make sure I could retain all the info when I’m studying other things.”

“That’s a good plan, especially for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto squawked. Shikamaru stuck his head around a shelf and came face to face to Naruto’s pout.

“It means you’re not the best at remembering things you’re not immediately using.”

“Hmph.” Naruto turned away from him and went back to digging through a basket of worn scrolls. Shikamaru leaned back against the shelf, arms crossed over his chest, and watched. There wasn’t much else to do right now; he’s pretty sure Kakashi was taking a nap in his office.

And honestly, Shikamaru was no fool. Everyone could see how Naruto had filled out after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. While he waited for his right arm to develop, he couldn’t practice much ninjutsu; instead, he’d started training in taijutsu with Lee. His shoulders were broader, his waist slimmer. He looked like he could crush Shikamaru’s skull, thick as it was, between his thighs. And his tan had deepened, contrasting even more with his sun-bright hair. He stood out even more as a beacon in the midst of this dusty, decrepit storage area.

Eventually, as much fun as it was to watch the shifting of Naruto’s muscles under his orange t-shirt, Shikamaru couldn’t stand to see him fumbling with the scrolls with one arm.

“All right, shove over,” he muttered, nudging Naruto’s hip with his.

“What do you need?” Naruto asked, side-stepping out of the way.

“I’m going to help you. Three hands is faster than one.”

Naruto’s cheeks turned pink, a dusting of color just above his whisker marks.

They kept going through the badly-organized stacks and bins of scrolls, Naruto carefully holding the boxes while Shikamaru rifled through the scrolls inside.

“I swear, once things settle down, I’m cataloguing all of this bullshit paper,” Shikamaru muttered. Naruto huffed a laugh. “You laughing at me, you bastard?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talking about the work you want to do once you have the chance to do it,” Naruto replied. “What happened to cloud watching?”

Shikamaru looked up at him and glared. “I told you I’m going to be your aide when you become Hokage, you think we’re gonna get there by sitting on our asses?”

Naruto grinned, bright and wide. “Of course not! You know I’ll need you as my right-hand man when I’m running the village, ya know!”

That’s it.

For once in his life, Shikamaru stopped thinking, just knocked the box of scrolls balanced on Naruto’s arm to the floor and backed him up against the shelves.

“Hey, you’re gonna have to clean that—”

Shikamaru kissed him hard, swallowing the rest of Naruto’s words. He pressed full-body against him, grateful that Kakashi had changed the design of the vests to get rid of those bulky pockets. He caught Naruto’s hips in his hands, steadying him and pulling him closer.

Naruto froze for a moment, then his mouth moved against Shikamaru’s, then he gave in all at once. His head tilted down to make the angle between them easier, his hand coming up to Shikamaru’s neck and holding him in place. Shikamaru groaned into him, his grip tightening. Of course Naruto was able to figure out his weak spot on try one.

He swiped his tongue against Naruto’s, his chapped lips catching on Naruto’s soft ones as they kissed. And then he broke away, pressing his lips to the whiskers on Naruto’s cheek, then trailed them down his neck.

“S-shikamaru, what...”

“You think you can just say something like that and get away with it?” Shikamaru asked, nipping at the skin just above the edge of his t-shirt.

“Get away with it?” Naruto groaned, his head thumping back against a box. “I... I don’t know what you mean, Shika.”

He moaned, sliding his hands up under Naruto’s t-shirt. Gods, his skin felt just as good as Shikamaru imagined it would. Soft, with firm muscles underneath, his calloused fingers able to trace the ridges in his abdomen.

Naruto whined and rocked his hips up against Shikamaru’s and his thoughts fizzled to a stop. Shikamaru thrust back against him, angling his hips just right so his cock would press against the bulge in Naruto’s pants.

Fuck, he wanted it in his mouth.

Well, not thinking has gone pretty well for him so far. Might as well keep going.

Shikamaru dropped to his knees, hard, and fumbled with the fastening on Naruto’s pants.

“What are you...?”

“Is this okay?” Shikamaru asked, looking up at Naruto, his fingers curled around the waist of his boxers. Naruto’s eyes were blown and bright, his face tinged pink, his lips just barely swollen. There was a bruise forming on his neck, just above his t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Naruto whispered roughly, his eyes locked on Shikamaru’s.

He pulled down the boxers without fanfare. He curled his hand around Naruto’s cock, then leaned right in and swiped his tongue over the head.

“F-fuck, Shika...”

Shikamaru couldn’t get enough. He sucked the head into his mouth, his eyes closing for a moment as he focused on the feel of it, on Naruto’s hand settling again at the nape of his neck, on the minute trembles of Naruto’s thigh under his free hand. He bobbed his head, sucking hard every time he pulled back, just to hear the little whimpers Naruto was obviously trying to hold back.

“I’m not gonna last, lemme—”

Shikamaru moved faster, sucked harder, pressed the tip of the tongue to the slit as he pulled back.

“Then fucking do it, Naruto.”

He got his mouth back on Naruto’s cock just in time; it took one more hard suck before Naruto’s grip tightened and he came down Shikamaru’s throat. He bucked against Shikamaru’s hold on him, moans dripping out of his mouth and legs shaking. Shikamaru swallowed it all, starting to pull back as Naruto’s hand fell off his neck to his shoulder.

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting.”

Naruto’s yelped and tried to push Shikamaru away from him, as if that would hide what they were doing when his dick was still hanging out of his pants. Shikamaru wiped his arm against his mouth and turned to look.

Kakashi was at the end of the row, hands in his pockets.

“Lord Kakashi,” Shikamaru said as evenly as he could manage, though he couldn’t hide the rasp of his voice.

“I think you can drop the Lord part, especially right now.”

Shikamaru didn’t argue.

“Just finish up quickly, we need to get those mission rankings to the desk by the end of the day.”

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei!”

Kakashi fixed a blank look on both of them for one more second before he turned and walked away.

“And Shikamaru,” he called back, “You might want to change your shirt.”

Shikamaru glanced at his sleeve, and sure enough, there was a smear that was pretty obviously come.

“I can return the favor,” Naruto said quietly, looking down at Shikamaru, smiling guiltily.

“How about you owe me one?” Shikamaru offered. “Kakashi kind of killed the mood.”

Naruto sighed heavily. “I was kind of hoping you’d say that. I’ll owe you one.”

Shikamaru went to stand up, but his hand came down on a scroll that had fallen from the shelf, most likely when he’d pushed Naruto into it. He glanced at the label, and grinned.

“Hey, I think this is the one you needed.”

**Two.**

“Hey Naruto?” Shikamaru called, poking his head out of the scroll storage room. “Can you give me a hand?”

“Yeah, what do you need?” Naruto asked, standing up from his desk in the corner of the room. Iruka was really putting him through his paces, now, having him work with the Hokage’s aides to better understand the flow of the ninja business of the village. But it presented the perfect opportunity for Shikamaru to get the one that Naruto owed him.

Kakashi was at lunch, the other aides were working on new mission room protocols in the conference room. They could have some privacy this time, Shikamaru was sure of it.

“This scroll’s a little too high up for me,” he explained when Naruto entered the storage room. Shikamaru led him back a couple of rows, hopefully far enough from the door, and looped his arms around Naruto’s neck to pull him against him.

“Wha—”

“It shouldn’t be this easy for me to get the drop on you,” Shikamaru told him, and then kissed him.

Naruto got with the program easily enough, his hand curling around Shikamaru’s hip and pulling him close against him. He seemed even more enthusiastic this time, teasing Shikamaru’s mouth open and moaning into the kiss. Maybe this is what he gets if he gives Naruto a little more warning before jumping on him.

“You want to do this in here again?” Naruto rasped, rocking his hips against Shikamaru’s.

“Fuck yeah,” Shikamaru replied, dragging Naruto’s lips back to his. Naruto pressed him back into the shelves, closing his teeth around Shikamaru’s lip and pulling it lightly. He couldn’t help but buck his hips at that, fingertips digging into the bulk of Naruto’s shoulders. Having Naruto bearing down on him like this, his strong thigh between Shikamaru’s leaner ones, could only be made better by being in his bed with a lot fewer clothes between them.

Shikamaru was never more thankful for the drawstring on his pants than when Naruto was able to get into his boxers using his one hand. He didn’t hesitate to get his hand around Shikamaru’s cock, giving a firm tug and swipe over the head.

“Fuck,” Shikamaru bit out, pressing his forehead against Naruto’s. Naruto was so _hot_ , heat curling off of him and sinking into Shikamaru. With every pump of Naruto’s hand, he thrust his hips, holding onto Naruto and letting him do the work.

“Gods,” Naruto breathed, his eyes wide open and trained on Shikamaru’s face.

It was just a handjob – a really, _really_ good one, but still, just a handjob – but Shikamaru was already close to coming. Naruto’s hand squeezed at the head of his cock on the upstroke, and fuck, that was it, just a little more—

“Naruto, are you—OH MY GODS!”

Shikamaru could’ve cried, if he was anyone else.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto yelped, hurriedly pulling his hand from Shikamaru’s pants and hiding it behind him as he turned. “What are you doing here?!”

Shikamaru glanced over Naruto’s shoulder, looking straight at Iruka, standing a few feet away with his hand over his eyes.

“It’s the Academy’s lunch break and I wanted to check how you were doing,” Iruka told him. “But I’ll – uh – I’ll check in tomorrow, instead. Tomorrow. At lunch.”

“Okay, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto answered meekly, staring at the ground between them.

“Okay,” Iruka replied, finally putting his hand down but keeping his eyes shut. “Make sure you’re using protection, or I’ll have to have you sit in on the safe sex class again.”

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto whined as Iruka turned on his heel and walked out.

“I do have some condoms in my hip pouch,” Shikamaru said dryly.

“Please wait until I’m gone!” Iruka called back.

Naruto turned baleful eyes on Shikamaru. “I think I owe you two after this.”

**Three.**

“Hey Naruto,” Shikamaru murmured, grabbing Naruto’s hand and pulling him into the scroll storage room.

“Shika, we really shouldn’t,” Naruto replied, flicking a nervous glance back towards the door.

“I haven’t been able to kiss you since our last date,” Shikamaru said. “Do you remember when that was?”

Naruto’s guilty look was answer enough.

“Three weeks and four days.” Shikamaru stopped, putting his hands on Naruto’s waist and tugging him closer. “Three weeks and four days of preparing for this stupid summit day in and day out, of no time for dates, of being too tired to get off when we get home.”

The way Naruto’s eyes darkened just from being this close to him meant he was feeling the same frustration.

“We have a forty minute break while we wait for the Mizukage to freshen up before the talks start, and that is the perfect amount of time to turn you in a babbling mess.”

“Shika,” Naruto moaned, dropping his head to Shikamaru’s shoulder. “We really shouldn’t...”

“So you don’t want me to touch you?” Shikamaru asked, dropping a kiss on Naruto’s neck. “You don’t to come? You know this summit goes on for another week. Another whole week of no dates, no sex—”

“You’re so unfair,” Naruto whined. “You know I want you.”

“Then relax and let me take care of you.”

Naruto sighed and let Shikamaru press him back into the shelves. “Just, quick, ya know?”

Shikamaru pulled Naruto’s head up from his shoulder and dropped a kiss on his lips. “Quick. I got it.”

Naruto nodded and leaned back into the shelves, letting Shikamaru sink to his knees. He undid Naruto’s pants faster than he’s ever done anything in his life, pulling them down to his calves to give him some space to work.

One of the benefits of Shikamaru’s excellent memory is that he still remembered all the little things that would make Naruto come in three minutes flat.

“Buckle up, Naruto,” Shikamaru told him with a smirk, then leaned in to suck a mark on the skin just above Naruto’s cock.

“Fuck,” Naruto moaned, his head falling back and his hands settling on Shikamaru’s shoulders.

He pulled back and angled Naruto’s cock so he could sink down all the way onto it in one move. Naruto cursed above him again, his hips bucking forward. Shikamaru started to bob gently on his cock as he dug into his hip pouch for the bit of lubricant he’d started keeping on him for an opportunity like this.

Nothing made Naruto come faster than a couple fingers in his ass.

Shikamaru swallowed around Naruto’s cock, drawing out a shivering moan, and pressed one slick finger to his hole.

Naruto laughed breathlessly. “Of course you have some on you.”

Shikamaru just closed his eyes and rolled his tongue around Naruto’s cock. The next time he buried his nose in the short blond curls at the base of Naruto’s of Naruto’s cock, he slid his finger in all the way. Naruto muffled a shout into his forearm, teeth buried in the black fabric of his shirt.

He worked his finger in and out gently, coaxing his muscles to relax, and focused just on the head of his cock. Naruto rocked back and forth, thrusting into Shikamaru’s mouth and back onto his hand. His free hand fell heavily on Shikamaru’s head, twisting fingers pulling strands out of his carefully combed ponytail.

The second finger slipped inside and both of them curled, pressing unerringly into Naruto’s prostate.

“Shikamaru,” Naruto moaned around the sleeve in his mouth. “Fuck, it’s too—”

Shikamaru swallowed him again, going down as far as he could and spreading his fingers, nudging against his prostate over and over again.

“Shika—” Naruto started, high and thready, before he clenched his teeth and let only the impression of a yell slip out of his mouth. Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared up at him, drinking in the sight of Naruto along with every drop of come.

He would never get tired of watching War Hero and Future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki looking so undone because of _him_.

Shikamaru shoved his clean hand down the front of his pants, and all it took was three strokes and Naruto’s hand tugging one of his loose strands of hair for him to come with a stifled moan.

He’d regret coming in his pants on hour five of this summit, but he didn’t care. He’d missed having Naruto like this, after months of getting it almost every night, and sometimes in the morning.

“Hey,” Naruto murmured, tucking the loose hair behind Shikamaru’s ear with a brilliant smile.

“Hey,” Shikamaru replied, a grin stretching across his face.

“If you’re done, Naruto, Shikamaru,” came a voice from a few rows over. “Lord Mizukage has returned.”

“T-thanks Gaara,” Naruto called back. “We’ll be out in a minute. Shikamaru needed my help with something.”

“I’m sure he did,” Gaara replied with something like amusement in his voice. “You have a couple minutes, no one besides Lord Hokage has missed you yet.”

Shikamaru sat back on his heels, wiping both his hands high up enough on his pants that he prayed the Leaf vest would cover it.

“Thank Gods it was him,” Naruto sighed, starting to pull his pants up.

Shikamaru stood up and pulled his hair tie out, letting his hair fall down around his shoulders.

“Let me,” Naruto said, turning Shikamaru around and gently gathering his hair up into a high pony and securing it tightly. He pressed a quick kiss to the exposed nape of his neck, and smiled.

“All right, let’s get this over with,” Shikamaru sighed. He still grabbed Naruto’s hand and held it as they left the room.

**+One**

“Hey, Shikamaru,” Naruto laughs as Shikamaru drags him behind him. “What’s the hurry?”

“You know everyone’s going to want a piece of your time today,” Shikamaru replies, shooting him a grin over his shoulder. “We have almost an hour until the celebratory dinner will be all set up.”

Naruto recognizes the path they’re taking, and it’s only confirmed when Shikamaru opens up the door to the scroll storage room and pulls Naruto inside.

They don’t even bother to move beyond the first row of shelves before Shikamaru falls back against the shelves and brings Naruto with him.

“Now, Lord Seventh,” Shikamaru says, “What are you going to do with that hour?”

Naruto grins, pushing the hokage hat back out of his eyes. “I think I know a couple things that could occupy the time.”

They come together in a kiss, Naruto licking at the seam of Shikamaru’s lips until they part. They work together to get Naruto’s pants down around his thighs and the Hokage robe hitched up so Shikamaru can jump up and wrap his legs around Naruto’s waist.

It’s been years, and he still can’t get over the ease with which Naruto can lift and move him however he wants. He never let up on the taijutsu training, even after he could use ninjutsu again, and Shikamaru was _definitely_ benefited.

“C’mon, Lord Hokage,” Shikamaru groans, biting right under the curve of Naruto’s jaw. “Is that all you got?”

“I’ll show you what I got,” Naruto growls, crushing his mouth on Shikamaru’s. It’s easy to be consumed by Naruto on any day, but especially now, his new coat brushing Shikamaru’s legs, the robe bundled up between them, the hat that keeps bumping into Shikamaru’s forehead.

Naruto trails kisses down Shikamaru’s cheek, his jawline, sucking a small bruise just above the collar of his shirt. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You could have,” Shikamaru groans. “I just sped things up a little.”

“I wouldn’t want to do it without you,” Naruto retorts, and rolls his hips forward. Shikamaru moans, fisting a hand in the hair at the back of Naruto’s head.

Naruto’s hands work their way around to Shikamaru’s ass, gripping tight and hauling him into another thrust. Then he digs into Shikamaru’s hip pouch, fumbling to get some lube on his fingers as Shikamaru tries to get his pants down.

“Fuck it,” Shikamaru grunts. “I have extras at my desk. Cut them.”

Naruto laughs breathlessly, pulling a kunai from Shikamaru’s thigh holster and carefully slicing his pants open. His hip pouch and thigh holster land on the ground with a thud, scraps of fabric around them, but Shikamaru doesn’t care. He just cares about kissing Naruto again, and pressing back on the fingers Naruto has circling his hole.

“You seem looser than normal,” Naruto mutters, pressing a finger in gently.

“Stretched myself this morning,” Shikamaru moans. “While you and Kakashi had to sign those papers, and they made sure the robe fit you.”

“Where? Here?”

“Where else?”

Naruto groans and nuzzles into the crook of Shikamaru’s neck, sinking another finger into him and scissoring them.

“Come on, Lord Seventh, fucking _give it to me_!”

“Don’t you know the Hokage can do what he wants?” Naruto pants, sucking another mark into his neck. “I don’t have to listen to you anymore.”

“You’ll listen to me if you know what’s good for you.”

Naruto thrusts a third finger in; Shikamaru buries a groan in the collar of Naruto’s robe. He spreads his fingers roughly, nudging the tips against Shikamaru’s prostate. He jolts in Naruto’s arms with a groan, his back arching and hips pressing back.

“C’mon, you can take all the time you want later.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Naruto laughs, pulling his fingers out. “I’m going to lay you out in our bed and go nice and slow, make you come at least once before I even get inside of you.”

Shikamaru presses against the shelves so Naruto can get a good angle, and with Naruto’s grip on his ass helping him, he sinks down onto his cock.

“I can’t even think of all the things I’m going to do to you later,” Naruto groans. He rocks forward gently, shifting his grip on Shikamaru. “Wanna lay you down and eat you out, come all over you so everyone _knows_ you’re mine—”

“Naruto,” Shikamaru moans, fists clenching in the shoulders of Naruto’s robe. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

“That’s not my title, is it, Shika?’ Naruto grunts, starting to thrust in a fast pace, putting more and more power behind each one. Shikamaru is probably going to have bruises on his back tomorrow, but he doesn’t care, he can barely think beyond the space around him that Naruto occupies.

“Lord Hokage,” Shikamaru cries out, his back arching sharply as Naruto thrusts into his prostate. “Lord Hokage, _please—_ ”

With effort, Naruto slides a hand around from Shikamaru’s ass to his cock, letting his thrusts push Shikamaru through his fist. Shikamaru grunts, toes curling behind Naruto’s back. It’s too much, it’s not enough, it’s...

“Lord Hokage, I’m gonna—”

“C’mon Shikamaru,” Naruto rasps in his ear. “Come.”

Shikamaru was never obedient before, but he can’t help it now. He jerks in Naruto’s arms, legs tightening around him and his chin curling into his chest. He doesn’t make a sound as he comes, too overcome with the pleasure and the joy and the pride shooting through him.

He’s just starting to come down when Naruto ruts against him and comes, muffling a groan into the side of Shikamaru’s neck.

Shikamaru leans his head back against the shelf and pants, riding through the aftershocks with Naruto’s hands clenching and relaxing around his hips.

When he can think again, he notices a sign pinned to the shelf across from them. And the shelf next to that. He looks around, and it’s on every single shelf he can see.

“By the order of the Sixth Hokage,” Shikamaru reads, amusement creeping into his voice past the exhaustion, “No Dick Sucking in the Storage Room.”

Naruto giggles against his shoulder. “I’m going to have to repeal that.”

Shikamaru huffs a laugh. “Technically we didn’t break it today, anyway.”

“Yet,” Naruto corrects, shooting one of his sun-bright grins up at him. “You know it’ll happen someday, and I’d rather not get arrested by own ANBU for it.”

“Of course, Lord Hokage.”

“I love you, ya know,” Naruto says quietly.

“I love you, too, Lord Seventh” Shikamaru replies, just as quiet. “Naruto.”

He can feel Naruto’s smile against his neck, can picture it perfectly in his mind. He closes his eyes and rests his cheek on Naruto’s shoulder, and lets that be his last thought for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to the KonoHoes for enabling my bullshit.
> 
> Join me on tumblr @somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
